I like you, I love you
by JYAS
Summary: Rin is in love with Len - has been for a while. So she finally decides she wants to tell him. "Or not..." Based entirely on the song by the same title. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"L-Len?" I asked timidly, poking my head through the door. He was standing in front of his personal microphone with sheet music and pencil in hand. He was in the middle of writing a song, I guessed, and silently cursed my bad timing.<p>

The boy in question was Len Kagamine, one of the members of the Vocaloid household. He had spiky, blonde hair that he always kept back in a ponytail, and beautiful, blue eyes. He was 14, just like me, and had a slender frame. The image of perfection. He turned to me, showing off those bright cerulean eyes, and I felt myself gasp. I knew that I lived with him and I saw those eyes every day, but even so, they were so stunning. He gave me a charming smile. "Hey, Rin-chan. What's up?"

"I-I…" I began, stuttering and playing with my headband. Shoot, what am I supposed to say? 'I just wanted to tell you I love you.' That won't do! "It's nothing… I'm sorry if you're busy, but can I come in?"

"Sure," he replied, setting the sheet music on a nearby music stand and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He patted the spot next to him, inviting me to sit down. Reluctantly, I left my safe haven behind the door. "So, what do you want to do?"

I had to think of something. Being in his room for no reason, no matter how close we were, would seem suspicious. "W-Would you like to play a game?" was the rather feeble not-even-an-excuse I gave. He didn't seem bothered.

"Okay," he replied easily, "What game would you like?"

"…" All of a sudden, the room was quiet. Inside of my head, alarm bells were going off, and the gears were working in overtime. Emergency: come up with game to play. Finally, something came into my head, and, without reviewing it, I blurted out, "word games." I. Am. An. Idiot.

"All right. You want to go first?" Len asked, not saying anything about my poor choice. I wasn't sure if it was because he thought it really was a good idea, or because he didn't want to make me feel bad. His smile seemed sincere enough.

"H-How about… Shiritori. 'Ri,' 'Rin,' get it?" The second silence of the day. It was horrible, I know. I wasn't sure if Len was going to laugh or yell, but he was sure to think I was lame now. As I was lamenting my losing my last chance to tell him I liked him, I heard a low rumble. Len's shoulders were shaking, and his hands clutched his stomach. "L-Len?" I asked uncertainly, but that was before I realized what he was really doing. Laughing.

"R-Rin-chan…" He said between giggles, "That was…hilarious! Rin! Ha!" Huh?

"You mean you didn't think it was lame?" I asked him.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. Forget I said anything. It's your turn."

"I couldn't top that! You've won this round." He said with a sweet smile.

"How about we play a different game then?" I suggested, wanting to not embarrass myself further. Len agreed, and left the choice of game to me – again. Just as I was thinking—

"Len-kun! Rin-chan!" Hatsune Miku, our onee-chan, called, "lunch is going to be ready soon." She poked her head through the door, teal pigtails flying behind her. She had a bright smile on her face as always, until she saw us sitting on the bed together. She didn't say anything, however, simply raising an eyebrow. I had told her about my crush on Len a while ago (though she had figured it out first), and she was the one who had given me the courage to spend time alone with him. So here I was, sitting in the same room as him, on the same bed. It was small, but it was progress.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone," she said, giggling and closing the door. My face went red as I realized what she said. Len's face was red, too, but I didn't pay much attention to that.

"W-Wait, Miku-nee, we're not—" but she was gone. Curse our stupid onee-chan. Len didn't say anything, just turning his head away to hide his face. I tried to cool down with a few deep breaths, and turned to Len with a brilliant idea. "Hey, Len, let's play Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Really childish, but not something I could mess up easily, right? He agreed quickly, and we began chanting.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Iced coffee!" The third silence of the day had me wondering if silence was lethal. If so, I was more than half dead. Just an uplifting thought. Len seemed completely dumbfounded by my inexplicable exclamation. I didn't know where I had gotten 'iced coffee,' either.

"I've never heard of that one," Len commented, "how do you do it?"

Are you serious? I wondered whether Len could really be this clueless, because he didn't seem to get that I had messed up. But that was good, that was good! I just needed to come up with something semi-convincing, and he won't know that I just made a horrible mistake. "W-Well, you do a peace-sign with your hands to show 'iced coffee,' which makes scissors rust and paper... soggy. But rock will break the glass and spill it." That was stupid.

"Alright, let's give it a shot!" Len said with calm determination. I couldn't believe he bought that!

"Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee!" we chanted. There were two peace-signs. Ah, I didn't count on us both choosing iced coffee!

"Ri—" Len began, but was quickly interrupted by a voice downstairs.

"HEY, MIDGETS! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU SLOWPOKES!" It was Meiko, the 'mother' of the Vocaloid household. It sounded to me like she had had a few too many drinks last night (as always), and that was bound to put her in a bad mood. It was best to just do whatever she said.

"Ah, I forgot all about lunch." Len said casually, and we rushed downstairs as fast as our legs could carry us. Meiko, Miku, and the others awaited us at the dining table. Each of us had a sandwich with our favorite food as a side. I sat down in front of the place setting featuring an orange, and Len took the seat next to me, indicated by a banana. Miku slid her food next to me and leaned in conspiratorially.

"So, Rin-chan," she began quietly, "how's it going with Len-kun? Have you told him you liked him yet?"

"N-Not yet…" I replied timidly. How could I think of doing that when he must think I'm such a boring, clumsy girl?

"Well, don't worry too much about it," Miku said, "Just blurt it out at a quiet moment! I'm sure he likes you, too."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Len? Like me? No way. But Miku nodded solemnly.

"You betcha." She said with a serious voice. "So there's nothing to be afraid of!"

I wasn't so sure. Even if I tried to be honest, the idea of confessing was really scary. What if Miku was wrong and he hated me? What if he thought of me as just a friend? I didn't want that! So when Len finished eating (I beat him to it) and asked if I wanted to do something else in his room, I was more than a little nervous.

Once Len closed the door, I felt a sudden surge of courage. Miku had said that I could just blurt it out, hadn't she? "Uh, Len?" I asked. He hummed a response. "I want to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead," he said with his easy smile that always took my breath away. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"I-I, well, I just, it's that – well, you see – ah, but no… I really, um, I really…" I stuttered worse than ever, feeling my face warm up again. I didn't want to do it like this!

"You…?" Len prompted.

"l-l… I li-li… no, never mind," I gave up. It was really scary. I can't be honest about how I feel.

"Tell me, Rin-chan," he said with a serious face. It was odd to see him without a goofy smile. Unsettling, even.

"It's nothing!"

"Tell me anyway."

"It's just that I li-li-li…I, to you, really, really, think… well, you know, I li- you! See? I mean, I think I, you…" I saw that it was hopeless. Len wasn't getting it.

"Just say it!"

"I like you! I love you!" I finally blurted out. I startled myself. My face was now reaching record temperatures as I hid my face behind my hands and sat down on the bed. Tears of relief and fear spilled out of my eyes. I finally said it. I managed to say it to him.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you," Len said, and my first thought was that he was joking. But he wasn't. That made me angry. I know I had said it rather fast, but still…! It was important to me, and he just hadn't heard it. Angry tears now mixed among my relieved ones, and I pushed my hands hard against my eyes, as if that would cause the tears to stop.

I felt a warm, soft hand take one of my own and pull it gently but firmly away from my face. It was Len's, of course, and he looked me in the eye with concern. "Sorry, Rin-chan, I didn't mean to make you cry. Stop, please, I can't bear to see you upset. Just repeat it, Rin-chan."

"I love you," I said quietly. Click.

"I love you, too, Rin-chan," Len said with a small smile. My happiness was indescribable. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck, tackling him to the ground. We fell in a heap, me giggling joyfully and Len yelping in surprise.

"Even though I said iced coffee? Even though I tell bad puns and can't sing as well as you and love oranges? Even though I am me, you still love me?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yes, of course," Len said, "Even though you think up iced coffee and tell wonderful puns and sing beautifully and adore oranges, I still love you. Especially because you are you. Can you love me despite my insane love of bananas and corny songs and inability to tell puns at all, good or bad?"

"Of course, Lenny," I said, deciding immediately that I loved the new nickname I gave him, "Always."

"That's good. But you aren't going to continue to call me that, are you?"

"Why not? It's cute!"

"No thank you, Rin-chan."

* * *

><p>Later on, I found out that soundproof rooms don't guarantee privacy. Miku came up to me the next day, holding up a picture for me to see. "Hey, Rin-chan, congratulations. Look, this is the first picture you guys can put in your scrapbook."<p>

"We're not going to have a scrapbook, Miku-nee. What is this anyway?" I said, taking the photo from her. It was a picture of me with tears in the corners of my eyes, sitting on Len's bed. Len himself was sitting next to me, holding one of my hands in his. This was when I told him I liked him. "When did you—"

"I have my ways," Miku said, waving her finger in front of my face with pride, "I posted it everywhere on the internet right after I took it. Got thousands of views in minutes! Aren't I incredible?"

"You're about to be incredibly dead, Miku-nee!" I yelled, but she escaped me that day. I, of course, got my revenge eventually. Three weeks later, to be exact, and it involved monkeys, rope, and a truckload of oranges. Len helped me put the photos online afterward. Vengeance is sweet. And so were the leftover oranges.


End file.
